titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Location Article Format
=Description= :Format for a blank Location Article; copy and paste the code into a new page (BE SURE TO PASTE WHILE IN SOURCE MODE) and fill in with applicable information. =How To= :For most locations (any appearing in multiple continuities), see Typical Page. :For a character appearing in only one continuity, see Basic Page. Create a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page Create a Basic Page (for characters appearing in only one continuity): # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier The continuity template (the colored bar at the top of an article that states which continuity the article information is from) is a placeholder by default. To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. Syntax (Single Continuity) CONTINUITY TEMPLATE GOES HERE GENERAL, OVERALL DESCRIPTION OF LOCATION HERE Locations LOCATION INFORMATION, INCLUDING CONTINENTS, COUNTRIES OF NOTE, ETC. HERE Inhabitants DESCRIPTION OF NATIVE PEOPLE HERE Current *IF APPLICABLE Former *IF APPLICABLE Culture DESCRIPTION OF CULTURE HERE Government GOVERNMENTAL STRUCTURE HERE History GENERAL HISTORY OF LOCATION HERE Threads Located Here: *THREAD 1 *THREAD 2 Location Mentioned In: *IF APPLICABLE Sample Output :Using template for the continuity template... GENERAL, OVERALL DESCRIPTION OF LOCATION HERE Locations LOCATION INFORMATION, INCLUDING CONTINENTS, COUNTRIES OF NOTE, ETC. HERE Inhabitants DESCRIPTION OF NATIVE PEOPLE HERE Current *IF APPLICABLE Former *IF APPLICABLE Culture DESCRIPTION OF CULTURE HERE Government GOVERNMENTAL STRUCTURE HERE History GENERAL HISTORY OF LOCATION HERE Threads Located Here: *THREAD 1 *THREAD 2 Location Mentioned In: *IF APPLICABLE Create a Typical (Multi-Continuity) Page Most characters have appeared in multiple continuities and will require pages with tabs. To create a character page with tabs, you'll first need to create a Parent Page and place links there to separate Child (Tab) Pages: Create the Parent Page: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier Syntax (Multi-Continuity) PAGENAMEHERE (CONTINUITYCODE)|CONTINUITYCODE PAGENAMEHERE (CONTINUITYCODE)|CONTINUITYCODE PAGENAMEHERE (CURRENTCONTINUITYCODE)|CURRENTCONTINUITYCODE||true Click one of the tab links at the top of the page to read more about in other continuities. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Locations Now you'll need to create a separate article for each continuity the character features in. These will actually look like ordinary articles, so the method is very similar to creating a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page. Create Child (Tab) Pages: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier :The continuity template (the colored bar at the top of an article that states which continuity the article information is from) is a placeholder by default. To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. :You can either add information into the article while in Source Mode (recommended for advanced wiki'ers) or switch back to Visual Mode for easier editing. To switch back to Visual Mode, just click "Apply Changes." =Notes= *Continuity Template options are: ** ** ** ** ** ** *If the location is a planet, be sure to add the following below continuity template: :For a list of characters from PLANET NAME HERE, see NATIVE INHABITANTS HERE.